beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
A Snowy Romance On A Christmas Eve
A Snowy Romance On A Christmas Eve Dit is een Kerstmis Special. Dit korte verhaaltje is in het Engels, sorry voor het ongemak. It's 24 December: Christmas Eve. But nobody looked very happy. You know why? Because it didn't snow. The whole winter didn't it snow. Not one single snowflack. Gingka sighed and stood up from the sofa in the living room. "Guys, I'm out for a walk." Everybody nodded as a sign that they heard him. Gingka takes his jacket, put in on and leaves for a walk in the dark, cold Christmas night. The sky was so dark, that you could see the stars shine brightly. Gingka walked to the park and sat down on a bench. He sighed and looked up to see the stars. 'The stars are so bright tonight,' he toughed 'they remind me of your eyes...' He sighed again and shook his head. This was ridicules. She would never come back. And certanly not for him. He looked down and saw something wet landing on the ground. He touched his cheek with his hand and felt his warm tears fall down of his cheek. His lip trilled. "You promissed..." Gingka said with his voice a little bit cracky "You promissed that you wouldn't leave me... But you did. You did leave me... Why Myuu? Why?" He couldn't hold back anymore, he closed his eyes and bursted out in tears. And then at that moment, he felt a cold soft hand touch his back. His eyes flew open and he looked up. His eyes widend when he saw who wa standing there. "Myuu?" His heart beat sped up when she smiled. "Yes Gingka, it's me." she said with her sweet soft voice, that sounded as a melody in his ears. "Myuu.." he wishperd happily "Myuu." he said and smiled. Tears were now falling from joy. "Myuu." he said once more before hugging her tightly. "Gingka." she said sweetly before hugging him back. He couldn't believe it. Myuu was here. Myuu was ectualy here. He could be more happy and overfilled with joy then he now was. He looked up and looked right into her golden eyes that were melting in his amber eyes. He couldn't hold back and kissed the soft, full pink lips. And at the moment when there lips met, they feeled something cold and wet landing on there cheeks. They both looked up and looked at the sky. It was snowing. For the first in the entire winter had it snowed. Gingka was so happy now. He had Myuu back and at the same time the snow. It was a Christmas Miracle. He looked at Myuu and smiled. The only thing Myuu could do was smile back. Gingka sat stright on the bench and Myuu lied her head down on his shoulder. Gingka closed his eyes and sighed. His breath was visible in the cold wind. "I love you." he wishperd lovely. Myuu smiled and closed her eyes too. "I love you too." And there they were. Sitting on the bench in the park. In the middle of a Christmas Miracle with there romance like snow that fell down. It will stop snowing one day, but it will go further as water that never ends. Just like there romance. thumb|left|400px|Myuu en Gingka op het bankje in het park... Dit verhaal is ontstaan uit deze tekening die ik zelf heb getekend.